


They didn't work very hard on that chemistry project

by fefetasprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefetasprite/pseuds/fefetasprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux absolutely hate each other, not that they can exactly remember why. All they know is that the hate burns worse and worse every year, and despite this they're actually expected to act civil when they're randomly selected to be partners on a chemistry project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They didn't work very hard on that chemistry project

**Author's Note:**

> written for chococata on tumblr! i was asked for black highschool au erisol. enjoy!!!

It wasn’t his goddamn choice to have this loser as his partner for the project. It was just his terrible luck that he had to work with Sollux Captor on the final chemistry project. No, he wouldn’t blame it on bad luck. That was something a certain conniving bitch with dip-dyed hair only marginally less awful than Sollux he knew would do. So clearly the random process was actually rigged. And Sollux seemed to share the sentiment.

“Wow, nithe place you have here,” the oddly tall Asian medley of a boy greeted with an air of sarcasm coupled with hostility. Eridan didn’t even know how it started. Something about Feferi? Now she wanted to be near neither of the two, preferring strongly the company of Nepeta and Vriska and all of her female friends, and left the boys pointing fingers and growling and spitting mean words and delivering hearty shoves whenever they got within range of each other. Chemistry class had forced them to mellow the rivalry somewhat after they broke two thermometers and an Erlenmeyer flask in a whisper-hiss battle to the death. The sad thing was, while they suffered, Feferi seemed so much better off without them. Her face wasn’t creased with stress anymore. She laughed a lot more and tried new things and held hands and skipped with her friends.

Just like she and Eridan used to do in elementary school.

The two of them had been great friends, and maybe Eridan had a little crush, but who doesn’t get one on their childhood friends? He was over it now, having grown up, but Sollux weaseled himself in and ruined everything. At least that was Eridan’s perspective. Sollux had a very different viewpoint.

At any rate, the two had been “randomly” paired for the end-of-the-year chemistry project as some kind of frosting to the cake of spending the whole year in the same classroom. And neither was particularly happy about it. They were supposed to perform some sort of demonstration for the class, using chemistry of course, and after much debate, they decided they would work at Eridan’s house first, since the kitchen was far more spacious and their demonstration required lighter fluid and would produce a fire tornado. The cramped space that passed for a kitchen in Sollux’s apartment was a domino chain of accidents waiting to happen. And because Eridan drove back and forth from school, he had to chauffeur an extremely taut Sollux to the Ampora manor, an impressive house even for the wealthy suburb he lived in (Sollux, on the other hand, was a magnet student from a neighboring city).

So, Sollux set his backpack down in the atrium and kicked off his mismatched shoes, following Eridan’s instructions about where to put them with a dramatic eyeroll. Eridan took off his shoes as well and led his unwanted partner into the kitchen, where he idly snagged a brownie from the batch Cronus had made to kiss up to Dad with since he’d already come home for the summer from university (not that he stayed terribly long at the house). Sollux tried to follow suit but Eridan smacked his hand away from the plate, eliciting a hiss from the other boy. He didn’t fight though- he couldn’t fail a project, even if at this point it meant little to his near-perfect grade.

“So we set up the lazy susan with the bowl and the mesh first…” Eridan looked at the instructions they’d printed in the school library. If they did it correctly, their fire tornado would be about a foot and a half high and would look very cool. But likely it would take a lot to get it right, considering the two involved.

Sollux took their supplies from the grocery bag (somehow two teenage boys were actually allowed to purchase this horrifyingly dangerous combination of items) and toyed with the mesh so that it would be in the right position. Eridan leafed through a number of drawers until he found the lighter. Sollux stared at it skeptically, but didn’t say anything. If Eridan wanted to destroy his kitchen, that was his problem.

“Take it outside.” Eridan jutted his chin in the direction of Sollux’s setup. Damn, he actually wanted to destroy Eridan’s kitchen. “We can try this in the backyard, but if you fucking burn the rosebushes my dad will flip his shit.”

“You’re responthible for the project too, douchebag,” Sollux reminded gently. Still, he gathered up the things and carried them out through the French doors and into the expansive and neatly trimmed backyard. Why did the backyard need to be trimmed? Nobody even saw it when they were passing in the street… Why was grass such a big deal anyway?

Eridan shrugged noncommittally, not that it was all that noticeable under his gigantically pompous scarf, which was apparently necessary in May.

As soon as Sollux had it set up again, Eridan demanded that Sollux spin the bowl on the lazy susan so that he could light the fire. The more work they did, the more Sollux was sure this was an elaborate plan to murder or hospitalize him “OK, ED…” he addressed him by the stupid nickname he’d come up with in middle school to antagonize him with. With that, the boy spun the device without any indication of fear or worry, actually sighing in anticipation.

Eridan lit the fluid while Sollux spun, but evidently he wasn’t fast enough because the flames hardly reached more than a few inches. The brunette ran a hand through his ridiculous styled hair while the poor excuses for flames went out, then yanked the bowl from Sollux. “Give me that. I’ll do it right.” He shoved the lighter into Sollux’s hands, poured more lighter fluid into the bowl, and then spun the bowl as fast as he could.

“Uh, ED…” Sollux warned, pointedly looking at his scarf. As much as he would have loved to turn the tables, he didn’t think he’d win that lawsuit.

“Don’t be a fucking pussy, Sol, just light it,” Eridan insisted.

“No, ED, your-“ Sollux started again.

“Just light it, it’s not that hard!”

Drawing in a deep breath, Sollux lit the fluid, which exploded into flames. Eridan’s scarf, in the way of the fire tornado and made out of, surprisingly, a cheap and flammable polyester, caught the flames and let them travel around his neck and onto his shirt.

“Shit!” Eridan threw off the scarf and the shirt, stamping out the fire into the wet grass.

Seeing Eridan so vulnerable, Sollux actually started to laugh uncontrollably, to which, of course, Eridan responded very poorly. Sollux’s eyes went wide with fear as the much more muscled boy barreled towards him, effectively knocking over the still flaming bowl in his attempt to pin down Sollux and catching the skinny Asian’s pants on fire.  
“ED, what the fuck!” Sollux quickly shimmied out of his flaming pants, putting out the fire in the same manner. The bowl had scorched a hole in the lawn, but that was the least of his worries since this was Eridan’s property anyway. He almost had his leg burned off!

That was how Eridan found himself shirtless and on top of a scared, panting and half-undressed Sollux and decided that he liked that position a lot. So he pushed down on Sollux’s shoulders to hold him in place while he attacked his lips, biting as he invaded with his tongue, infiltrating every corner of his mouth. Sollux was shocked at first, unmoving, but he wasn’t about to be completely taken advantage of. If he was going to bottom, he would be the most aggressive bottom Eridan had the displeasure of fucking, and leave him with as many bites, bruises and scrapes as he could manage. He hooked his legs around Eridan’s waist, slamming his hips upward and just hoping that Eridan would soil his stupid designer jeans. He bit Eridan’s lower lip in response to the kiss and clashed teeth with his, caught between a snarl and a moan.

Sollux’s arms wrapped around Eridan’s neck, yanked him down to his level and snaked to his bare upper back to dig in with jagged nails and leave a shallow red trail in their wake. He rolled up forcefully, feeling his adversary grow to full mast with his encouragement.

Eridan didn’t like being directed from below, so he pulled away from Sollux’s lips to move instead to his neck and collar. The shirt was annoying and in the way, so he tore the neckline open with his teeth and moved in its place to nip at his collarbone. Nips grew into more aggressive bites and when Eridan had the patience to latch on, he left the most obnoxiously gigantic mark at the base of his neck for everyone to see in school the next day.

Sollux groaned in displeasure at his ripped shirt- he only had so many to wear- and shoved Eridan away so that he had just enough room to release himself from its confines. Eridan reached for his pants, but the other boy stayed firmly attached and refused to let him free himself. He only grinded up on him temptingly, watching his face grow more red and flustered.

The brunette must have realized then that they were in his backyard, not in a bedroom. “Fuck,” he cursed, and suddenly stopped. “We can’t do this here. What if someone comes home?”

“Let them thee. Let them kick me out and hate me and ground your thorry ath,” Sollux answered with a taunting nip in his direction.

“Fuck no.” Eridan wasn’t swayed, and simply picked up the thinner boy. Swimming had built up his muscles, so he easily bolted inside the house and up the spiral staircase with him, slamming the door to his bedroom and shoving him up against the wall, deciding the mattress was too far.

He’d be bruised, but he couldn’t care less. A groan slipped between his teeth, which were clenched from the impact. Eridan rutted erratically into Sollux’s hips with enough intensity to knock a picture frame off the wall. Sollux was unyielding, returning the thrusts right back until he could feel the dampness of precum in his own boxers and from Eridan’s pants. Mercifully, he finally released Eridan’s hips from between his thighs, dropped neatly onto the floor and made for his zipper quick as lightning. Before Eridan could stop him, he yanked his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and promptly attached his mouth to the raging boner in front of him.

Despite the hunger in Sollux’s eyes, Eridan pulled him off his dick, leaving a saliva trail from the tip to Sollux’s open mouth. “No, fuck no, I’m not letting you bite my dick off.” He took two handfuls of Sollux’s hair and forced him off his knees, then shoved him in the direction of his spacious bed. “On your knees with your ass facing me,” he commanded.  
“Hell no, I want to thee your fathe when I make you cum,” Sollux shimmied out of his boxers and tossed them across the room, laying down on his back invitingly. Eridan made a displeased face over Sollux refusing to listen, but crawled on top of him again, only to have Sollux spit in his hand and slick over his cock.

“Eager,” Eridan noted, panting but grinning. He sucked on two fingers and shoved them up Sollux’s ass, splitting them into scissors without any warning. Sollux hissed but took it, a bit of pre spurting out as his back arched.

“Fuck you,” Sollux spat, directing Eridan’s member, which was twitching with anticipation, towards his waiting entrance and fixed himself so that his legs hung over his shoulders. He pushed in and Sollux absolutely moaned for him. The noises alone were enough to make him feel ready to burst, but he certainly wasn’t going to let himself end it here. Eridan took hold of Sollux’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, trying to look menacing as he slammed in, but the kid only grinned as if he was so much more experienced or he knew something Eridan didn’t and it pissed him off.

Eridan growled and rocked his hips while Sollux smirked, his tongue starting to loll out of his mouth. The thinner boy broke from Eridan’s grip to grab fistfuls of styled hair and tug as if they were reins. He forced Eridan’s face down so that their lips could meet again, biting and kissing and shoving tongues down each other’s throats.  
“I hate you so fucking much.” Eridan broke the violent kiss to affirm how much he absolutely despised Sollux. He couldn’t gather why he wanted him, or why Sollux was just giving back his aggressions, but it made him feel awful and animalistic and he couldn’t stop because it was so damn good.

Sollux laughed, an almost insane sort of laugh, before returning to the much more pressing manner, namely his neglected dick. “Shut the fuck up and touch my cock,” he commanded, and surprisingly Eridan went for it. In practiced strokes, he slid up and down the length, slipping over the tip and fondling the balls at the base. Sollux used his freed hands to leave scratches on his upper arms, his shoulders, his jawline, and the pain only encouraged Eridan more. The blood beaded and dropped to the covers, but he hardly cared. They were dark enough to go unnoticed.

As Eridan smeared the pre on Sollux’s dick over and over, the slit on the tip getting special attention, the stimulation was finally enough for Sollux. His body tightened, and ropes of the pearly stuff splattered all over Eridan’s stomach as cum was squeezed out of his own body. He rode out the orgasm with a few more slow thrusts into Sollux’s ass and a few more rough strokes for Sollux, and then pulled out and made a face at the noise that followed.

He rolled over onto his back beside his partner, chest heaving. “Fuck,” was all he could manage out of his mouth.

[BREAK]

Sollux was dressed in some of Cronus’ clothes, since Eridan’s pants and shirts were too short for him, and they returned awkwardly to their project to at least pretend they were working on it. Within five minutes, though, they were ready to pack it up and leave it for another day.

But, Cronus was there to stop them before Eridan drove Sollux home. “Heya champ… didn’t get much work done today, didja?” he glanced from the hardly touched materials, to the clothes he obviously recognized, to the enormous hickey on Sollux’s neck, to the hobbling walk Sollux desperately tried to make look normal.

“Fuck you, fuck you thtupid ath brother, and fuck thith project. I don’t need thith right now.” Sollux tossed a middle finger in Cronus’ direction, then collapsed into the passenger seat of Eridan’s car.

“Shut my door and fucking drive me home.”


End file.
